Amy's Savior
by RossRachelForever
Summary: PG for slitgh use of language. Amy literaly bumps into Ephram when she is in need of a friend. I suck at summeries i promise the story is better, please R&R. Read chapter 3 and tell me what you think. please.
1. Default Chapter

Amy's Savior  
  
This is my first Everwood fanfic. I got this idea after the October the 13 episode. I hope you enjoy this, and please review and tell me what you think. Like I said this is my first Everwood fanfic so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood wish I did but I don't. I am just doing this for pleasure.  
  
Amy stormed out of her dad's office and out onto the street. She ran toward her house only to run smack dab into Ephram and fell on her butt. She looked up and grinned, the person she saw in front of her was tall, well built, with semi long black hair. Colin she thought to herself, its Colin, he isn't dead he is right here. She grinned up at him, and then came to reality, when he grinned back at her and she saw the gorgeous blue eyes of Ephram Brown. Ok Amy get your miserable life in check, that isn't Colin, Colin died five months ago. Its Ephram. The guy that has been trying to help you through this, but you wont let him. She tried to smile again at him but started crying, because of the she had treated Ephram since he had moved here. She was also crying cause it seemed to her that she couldn't get through Colin's death, and that her dad didn't want to help her. That just made her start crying harder. This had all happened in the amount of about ten seconds.  
  
"OMG Amy are you ok? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" Ephram asked her feeling horrible for nocking her down. She just cried harder.  
  
"No I'm not hurt, but I'm not ok either." She confessed to him, sniffing. He looked relieved but confused at the same time.  
  
"Are you sure you not hurt?" He asked her again.  
  
"Ephram, I AM NOT HURT. I am just having a horrible day, month, year. My dad doesn't want to help me and I just want to fell better." She said sniffing.  
  
That was when he realized what it was that was bothering her, Colin. He set down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He kindof felt bad because he hadn't been there for her. You jerk, for someone that is supposedly so in love with her you haven't been there for her the last few months, he chided himself, Oh well it seems that fate has brought her back to me. He held on to her for a while, tell she calmed down and stopped crying. He pulled away from her a little and looked at her.  
  
"Amy, you look horrible." He said wiping tears away from her face, "Come home with me for a little bit. Talk to me tell me what you are going through. I know I haven't really been there for you lately, but umm, I want to make up for that. So will you? Please?" He asked, she thought about it and nodded a little bit in agreement. "Great."  
  
He helped her up and gave her one last long hug, and several minutes later when he pulled away, she let out a little whimper. He gave her arm an gentle squeeze and let go of her.  
  
"You want to tell you mom or Bright where you are going to be?" He asked gently.  
  
"No, their not there. I will right them a note, to tell them where I am." She said softly, he nodded and they walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. She went inside wrote the note and left it on the door, so they would be sure to see it. She walked back out side to wear Ephram was waiting and a thought struck her.  
  
"Ephram? Why were you walking away from my house?" She asked. He looked at her and kindof grinned.  
  
"Oh well Bright had said something about you not feeling good, I got worried and came by your house to check on you. Obviously you weren't there." He said with a cute grin on his face, that made her laugh. "AHH that is so sweet. Thanks Ephram, I am glad to know that one person is worried about me." She said, then looked down.  
  
"Two Amy, there is two people that are worried about you." He told her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Really? Who?" She asked not really believing him.  
  
" Bright, and me." He said think thinking about it, "And Lany, she is worried about you to. I haven't talked to her but I can see it by the way she looks at you."  
  
"Yea I guess, but they don't try to talk to me like you have." She said. "They are caught up in there own grief to really talk to me."  
  
"Well they are worried about you. But you do have me to talk to." He told her. "Come on. Lets go."  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
They started on their way to Ephram's house, and she realized that the closer they got that the more she got nervous. She didn't know why, but she was nervous about telling Ephram what was going on with her. When she looked up, she realized that they were there at his house. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"It's just you and me right now Amy. Delia is probably at a friends house or something, she wont be back tell dinner time, which is probably be when my dad will get home. You don't have to worry about anyone hearing you except me. Ok?" He told her sweetly, and was her node her head a little bit. "Good, want to get something to eat, or drink?"  
  
"Some water, or something would be good. I'm not all that hungry." She told him.  
  
"Ok water it is." He said and went and get them both some water. "Want to go up to my room?"  
  
"Yea, that would be good." She said relieved that he suggested that. He handed her, her water and led the way to his room. When they got in he closed the door, he set at his deck facing the bed and motioned for her to sit on his bed. She smiled at him weakly, and received a re-assuring smile back. She looked down at her hands for a little bit, and when she looked back up at him there were tears running down her face. He jumped out of his chair and set down next to her and once again wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Amy, tell me what's wrong. I want to know I'm worried about you. I won't tell anyone if you don't want to, just tell me." He said soothing to her.  
  
With that she realized that he really did want to know, and was really worried about her. So she started explaining to him, that she was having horrible dreams, and when she had the dreams the rest of the night she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. And because of the restless nights, it caused her to be even more miserable than she already was, during the day. She explained to him that she would see guys that were similar to Colin and actually thought that it was him, then reality would hit her and she would realize that Colin was gone. She then told him that she would try to eat but she couldn't, she just didn't have a appetite and couldn't eat, no matter how much she tried. After she told him this she looked down, and then looked back at him and started up again.  
  
"Ephram, I wake up crying, can't sleep, can't eat. I can't concentrate in classes cause I am to tired, and in result in that my grades have gone to hell. I'm generally miserable, and does my dad give a crap about that. NO!! Get this he gave Lany anti-depressants and he won't give it to me. He said he didn't want me to be drugged up. But Lany is doing so much better. Ephram, I am miserable, I want to be happy again, Why can't he understand that?" She cried, laying her head on his shoulder, and barring her face in his chest.  
  
He hugged her tight to him and bent his head to whisper in her ear, "Amy, maybe he is afraid that if he does put you on the anti-depressants that once you start to feel better, that something will happen to someone else, like him, or your mom, or Bright, or someone else you are close to, and that you will have to take more of them, or a bigger dosage. Or maybe he doesn't want you getting hooked on them and wants you to depend on him and you family, and your friends that love and care about you." He told her.  
  
"He doesn't care about me, he hasn't talked to me hardly at all since Colin died, neither has my mom. Oh and my friends, yea, they are all past it and don't seem to give a crap about me. The only ones that seem to want to hang around me right now, and that try to show me that they care, are Bright, and Lany. Then of course they are also still pretty upset, so they can't always talk to me, I mean, Bright was his best friend, and Lany, his little sister. I'm not made at them. I just wish I had someone to talk to. Hold me when I need to cry, talk to me at night, and make me eat. Someone to be there to try to make me happy again, cause Ephram, I want to be happy again, and if my dad wont help me that I need someone to be there as much as they can to help me." She said, seeming to not notice that he was there holding her while she talked and cried. He squeezed he gently and kissed her head.  
  
"Amy, where are you right now?" He asked.  
  
"At your house." She told him, confused.  
  
"What are you doing at my house?" He asked her again.  
  
"Talking to you about my problems." She said, still confused.  
  
"What am I doing?" He once again asked her.  
  
"Holding me, while I talked to you, and cry." She said finally realizing what he was getting at. "OH God, Ephram, I'm sorry, I am so dense. I said that while you where right here, holding me."  
  
"Amy, you are depressed, confused, hurting, its ok, I understand. I went through that too, and even though I didn't realize it tell a few months after we moved here, I had people to help me through my loss, my dad and sister. They helped me and I helped them, and I soon found that I actually kindof like it here in Everwood. But me liking it here in Everwood isn't the point, the point is that even though right now Bright and Lany are trying to get over it by themselves and are doing pretty good at it that way, you arn't. You need someone to help you through it. IF you will let me Amy, I will do it, i'll be the one that holds you and hugs you, that talks to you when you need to talk. TO make you eat, to talk to at night when you can't sleep. And to make you smile and have fun. I'll do it Amy, I really will, and I bet, if you tell them what you told me, I bet Bright and Lany will do that also." He told her hugging her close once again. She looked at him for a couple minutes and pulled back.  
  
"You would really do that Ephram? Even though I put you through hell, You would really help me?" She asked.  
  
"You didn't put me through hell Amy, you just wanted someone to help you get Colin back, and yes I really will help you. I want to." He told her gently, smiling at her and getting a small smile back.  
  
"Thanks." She said, hugging him, "Your right, I did just want someone to help me get Colin back. I did get him back, for a little while, and that is all thanks to you."  
  
"That's the way to think Amy." He praised her, and she smiled.  
  
OK well that is what I have so far. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. I really like to know what you think, and appreciate constructive criticism. The next chapter will be about how he starts to help her slowly get through her pain. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
OMG Thank you so much for all your reviews. I had no clue that it would go over so well. This is so awesome. I am really sorry that I haven't updated but I was in a bit of a writer's block.  
  
Review responses.  
  
Riley: I am really happy that you enjoyed my chapter, and I know what you mean about Amy pushing Ephram away. That is one factor that helped me come up with this story. Anyways thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.  
  
Shortywithbrains: I am so glad you enjoyed it. When I came up with the idea, I immediately started writing. I didn't even really think about how the people readers would respond. I didn't think it was that good and boy was I proven wrong, I am so glad you like it and here is your next post.(  
  
Slazneger77: Thanks, I wrote it so quickly I was afraid it wouldn't be that good. I am glad you like it.  
  
Boo yah: Like I said to the rest of the people, It came to me so fast, and I wrote it so fast I didn't really think about the grammar. Sorry about that and I well try to do better. If this chapter is that way, I will talk to someone about being a beta.  
  
colorado2: thanks for the hints, though could you help me out more on what you mean about the abbreviation? Didn't really understand that. Just a little more details about that. I am glad you liked it and really appreciated the advice. Hope you like this one.  
  
nsyncfan333: thanks I am glad you liked it.  
  
C-chan96: I totally agree with your prediction chalse (. They do belong with each other, and the writers are being picky. LOL (. I am glad you thought it was cuteness. I have a question Chelse. If my grammer sucks in this one, will you help me out? ( But if you do you have to keep on reviewing.( just like I do for your fics. Anyways 'little sis' here is your next update, hope you like it and can't wait tell I can see you again. You need to come here next time. ( Go Ice skating again. Hope you like it.  
  
: ) : I am glad you liked it. Sorry about my spelling, I am so bad at spelling that Microsoft Word doesn't catch it any more. But I will try harder. I am glad you like it and hope you like this one as much.  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood : Glad you liked it, I will try harder on the spelling. Word doesn't catch it very well anymore. ( Hope you like this one.  
  
Why Bother With A Name : I am glad you like it and my righting. I am sorry I can't spell but I try. Thanks for posting.  
  
Queen-Ditz: Thanks, I am glad you think it is cute, I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you like this one. (  
  
Insert Witty Name Here: I take it that you like it. ( ok i can be a smart ass sometimes I am so sorry about that. ( I am glad that you like it. Here is your answer to your request. (  
  
Ok now that that is done, Here is the second chapter. Hope you liked it as well as the first one. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
A couple weeks later, on a Friday night, Amy woke up screaming after a horrible dream. Her parents and brother came running in to see her curled up in a little ball, crying. They all went running to her to try and calm her down, but it wasn't working. Bright looked at his mom, who was holding and rocking Amy, telling her that it was ok, that it had just been a bad dream. Bright walked over next to him mom and set down next to her. "Mom. The three of us isn't going to be enough to calm her down." Bright said softly to his mom, reaching out to his sister and brushing some tears away.  
  
"What should we do Bright?" She asked  
  
"Call Ephram." He said to her, looking worriedly at Amy.  
  
"Why should we call him?" Mr. Abbot asked with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Because dad, he has been the only one lately that has really shown Amy that he gives a crap. If you haven't notice, they have become inseparable. He has helped her in a lot of ways that we haven't been able to. That some of us wouldn't try to do. He makes her laugh when she is upset like this. So dad, that is WHY we should call him." Bright informed his dad.  
  
"It's too late to call anyone right now and I don't want that punk in my house at night. So Amy you will just have to brave up and go back to sleep. It was only a dream." He said in a firm voice. At this comment Bright got rather ticked off  
  
"Dad!! Look at her, she is in pain, he makes her feel better. Don't you want her to feel better? Dad you use to do anything for Amy. What happened?" Bright said angrily to his father.  
  
"Yes I want her to feel better, but she is fine, just shaken up from the dream. That is why we aren't going to call Ephram, or anyone right now. We well call him tomorrow. " He said, his voice softer, walking over to Amy and hugging her. He then turned and left the room.  
  
Amy had stopped crying but couldn't go to sleep. Their mom looked tired, but kept talking to her. Bright watched his mom and sister. He saw how tired his mom was, and how scared his sister looked.  
  
"Mom, go to bed, I'll stay with Amy." Bright said gently. His mom looked at him, then looked down at Amy.  
  
"Ok. But if either of you need anything don't hesitate to come and get me." She said, more to Bright than Amy.  
  
"I will mom." Bright assured her, and she turned and went to bed.  
  
Bright scooted over closer to Amy and pulled her into his arms, hoping that she would feel safe enough to go to sleep.  
  
"Bright? How did you know that Ephram was helping me?" She asked him, not realizing how obvious it was.  
  
"Amy, I saw it, I have been watching you two for the past few weeks. I can see how he has been helping you. He also told me, about what happened, the day you and dad had that fight." He said softly rubbing her back.  
  
"Oh. Thanks for telling dad." She said sleepily.  
  
"No prob Amy, now try and get some sleep. I won't leave you." He said in a gentle brotherly way.  
  
"Ok." She said snuggling closer to Bright, feeling safe, in her big brother's arms, and fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Bright smiled and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Bright was woken up by his mother gently shaking him.  
  
"What is it Mom?" he asked her. Ephram is on the phone, wanting to know how Amy is. He said that last night something woke him up but he didn't know what it was. He was afraid that something was wrong with Amy, but was afraid that if he called that he would have been wrong and would have woken her up. So he went back to sleep telling himself that he would call when he woke up." She explained, "Do you want to tell him what happened?"  
  
"Yea sure." Bright said, and she handed him the phone. "Ephram?"  
  
"Yea, Is she ok?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yea she is now, she had a pretty bad dream and was pretty upset. But don't beat yourself up about not calling. I tried to explain to dad about us needing to call you but he wouldn't have any of it and walked out of the room. My mom and I calmed her down. I made my mom go to bed and stayed with her, got her to go to sleep, by promising her that we would see you today." Bright explained to him.  
  
"So she got back to sleep?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yep, she still is actually." Bright said.  
  
"That's good." Ephram replied. "So what should we do?"  
  
"Well I don't think she will feel like going anywhere. How about we stay here and watch TV. That should make her feel better." Bright suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. When do you want me over there?" He asked.  
  
"How about coming over now? You can see how peaceful she looks right now." He suggested.  
  
"Ok sounds good to me. Be over there in a few minutes." Ephram said.  
  
"Ok, see ya then." He said and they hung up. Bright leaned back a little more smiling at his sleeping little sister. He heard the door bell a few minutes later and smiled.  
  
"Your hero's here Amy." He said under his breath so as not to wake her up. Just then Ephram came in and grinned at Amy's peaceful state.  
  
"Ahh, she is so cute. Do we have to wake her up?" Ephram asked.  
  
"We don't but you do?" Bright said grinning wickedly at him.  
  
"Smart ass. I thought you had started to like me." Ephram said faking hurt feelings.  
  
" I do just don't want to have to be the one to be the one to wake her up. " Bright grinned getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Smart ass. This ought to be fun." He said to himself and set down next to Amy on the bed. He bent down next to her. "Amy wake up, time to have a little fun."  
  
"No!!!" she said rolling over.  
  
"Come on Amy, open those gorgeous eyes of yours. You, Bright and I are going to hang out here, and watch TV. You don't even have to change out of your pj. Come on, you can curl up next to me." He told her. Amy turned around and looked at him. She glared and got out of bed and walked out of the room.  
  
"WOW!! No wonder Bright didn't want to wake her up. She isn't much of a morning person." He muttered to himself only to get hit upside the head by Amy who had been waiting outside the door. .  
  
"Owww. That hurt." He screamed and she giggled.  
  
OK that is about all I can think of right now, I hope you enjoyed it The next part should be more interesting, I hope. Please review and give me some hints or something. I need feedback. 


	3. What do you think?

I need help and you as my readers can help me. I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Should I continue with them watching tv? Or should i go another couple weeks? Or should i have that guy that was in and out of rehab not be as nice as he is in the show and start bothering her?  
  
I think the last one is the one i want to do but please post and tell me what you think. I will do what ever you all want me to do. So just post and tell me which one of the three I should do, whether i should do them watching TV, next couple of weeks, or the guy bothering her, or couple of weeks and the guy bothering her at the same time. Tell me what you think and I will try to post it soon. Talk to y'all soon, Liz. 


End file.
